(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for applying the brakes of vehicle with a high level of efficiency without allowing the wheels of the vehicle to skid on the road surface when braking is applied during running of the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a braking oil pressure control device for an anti-skid brake system which is disposed in an oil passage between a master cylinder and a wheel cylinder of a wheel brake to control the brake pressure fed to the wheel cylinder.
(b) Prior Art
Various braking oil pressure control devices for an anti-skid brake system for a vehicle have heretofore been proposed. Among them, one type of braking oil pressure control device which can also be adapted for use with an anti-skid brake system for controlling four wheels of small-sized vehicles is constructed such that under normal braking operation, a piston is moved by a braking oil pressure generated by a master cylinder to feed pressurized oil into the wheel cylinder for actuation of a wheel brake, and when the braking force applied to a wheel by the wheel brake is excessive, the piston is moved in the opposite direction by the oil pressure from a control oil pressure circuit so that the oil pressure inside the wheel cylinder is reduced to restrict the braking operation of the wheel brake.